Dans cette chambre
by Iyoku No Hokori
Summary: Une collection d'One Shot sur Shusei et Hotsuma. Nos Zweilts adorés à la relation si ambiguë ! Warning : Histoire à influence boy's love !
1. Dans cette chambre

**Manga :** Uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru

**Pairing :** Hostuma/Shusei

_Dans cette chambre_

C'était comme ça chaque soir. C'était tout le temps la même chose dans cette chambre quand la nuit était tombée.

Dans cette chambre, la lumière n'était jamais allumée. Que ce soit le soir ou non. Personne n'en avait besoin ici.

Dans cette chambre, son propriétaire se couchait tôt. Il lisait souvent de longues heures dans une pénombre qui jamais ne l'avait gêné. Il ne connaissait pas l'obscurité. Pourtant son cœur étai,t plus que celui de n'importe qui d'autres, empreint à une part d'obscurité... une tristesse, une douleur... quelque chose d'inavouable...

Dans cette chambre, plus un bruit ne s'échappait. Le silence était roi quand celui qui y été avait décidé de dormir. Mais il l'avait seulement décidé... en réalité il pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde... il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir.

Dans cette chambre, au beau milieu de la nuit, à une heure bien trop tardive. La porte s'ouvrit. Faisant se soulever un sourcil au jeune homme jouant l'endormi.

Dans cette chambre, se fit entendre un pas lourd et peu assuré. Quelques jurons chuchotés vinrent même s'échapper dans l'air quand un pied maladroit alla buter contre une table basse. De toute évidence, tout le monde n'avait pas l'immense chance de pouvoir voir dans le noir.

Dans cette chambre, le jeune homme emmitouflé sous une paire de draps étouffa le spectre d'un rire en entendant l'intrus injurier son mobilier. Il referma aussitôt les yeux et se donna l'air endormi le plus convainquant du monde.

Dans cette chambre, des mains cherchèrent à tâtons le début d'un matelas. Un soupir soulagé échappa au garçon peu discret alors qu'il s'essaya. Faisant légèrement s'abaisser le matelas sous son poids.

Dans cette chambre, le garçon hésita un instant. Il tendit un bras dans l'obscurité, vers la supposée silhouette cachée dans l'ombre. L'atteignant en la frôlant à peine, il la secoua légèrement.

Dans cette chambre, un corps se figea en se sentant secouer avant de continuer plus fermement que jamais à faire semblant de dormir. Se disant, que vraiment, son ami n'était pas fin. N'importe qui se serait réveiller en se faisait secouer de la sorte. Il manquait à toute délicatesse comme toujours.

Dans cette chambre, après avoir constaté que son acolyte ne se réveillait pas. Le jeune homme put se détendre un peu et s'allonger sur les couvertures. Malgré l'obscurité il devinait que la personne dans le lit lui tournait le dos. Allongé sur le dos il hésita... puis se dit non à lui même.

Dans cette chambre, deux jeunes hommes n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil. L'un tracassé par une envie, l'autre en attente de quelque chose. Rien n'allait. Aucun des deux ne dormaient, bien que les deux le faisaient croire à l'autre.

Dans cette chambre, finalement, un corps qui jusqu'ici avait décidé de dormir sur le dos se mit à se tourner vers le second... Avec hésitation... il se rapprocha de celui qui était sous les couvertures. Se lovant contre lui doucement... Tout doucement... Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de réveiller son ami... Si il se réveillait il aurait honte... honte, honte tellement honte ! Toute sa vie ! Et ne pourrait certainement plus regarder son partenaire dans les yeux une seule seconde.

Dans cette chambre, le dit partenaire, impeccablement réveillé sourit et put enfin se détendre en sentant son ami se rapprocher et être contre lui. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose, qui ne tarda par à arriver... Une main qui vînt délicatement se poser sur taille... Souriant, il put enfin fermer ses yeux.

Dans cette chambre, comme tous les soirs, les deux s'endormirent paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. L'un sous les couvertures, l'un sur.

Et si quelqu'un devait un jour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette chambre, ils plaideraient en cœur qu'ils étaient partenaires et que quoi qu'ils puissent faire... il était impossible pour eux d'être éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient se sentir bien qu'ensemble car... ils formaient une paire.


	2. Objet perdu

_**Objet perdu**_

**Manga : **Uragiri wa boku no namao wo shitteiru

**Pairing : **Hotsuma/Shusei

XxxxxxxX

Il ne la retrouvait plus... c'était impossible. Impossible. De toute sa vie, de toutes SES vies, ce n'était jamais arrivé ! Non vraiment jamais ! Et là... il se retrouvait tout bonnement sans elle et sans un indice pour la retrouver. Il était abandonné par celle en qui il aurait juré une fidélité sans failles. Regardant frénétiquement à droite, à gauche, un haut, en bas... Rien. Elle n'était pas là...

« Rhaaa ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ?! »

Dans sa chambre Hotsuma envoya voler rageusement les coussins du sofa dans l'espoir de retrouver sa promise mais... toujours rien. La fugitive restait introuvable. Il se redressa et tenta de réfléchir aussi posément que son caractère de feu lui permettait. Se frottant machinalement la base du pouce avec son index. L'absence de sa bague de Zweilt se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps. Jamais il n'en avait été séparé et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer.

Il n'y avait que lui ou son partenaire qui pouvait enlever cette bague. Cela supprimait déjà l'idée d'un quelconque vol. La seule possibilité était qu'il l'ait enlevé par inadvertance...

« Aaaaah ! »

Hotsuma se prit la tête dans les mains cette histoire commençait à l'énerver, à ce niveau il aurait rapidement besoin de se défouler.

C'était trop improbable ! Lui comme tous les Zweilts n'enlevaient leur bague sous aucune condition... alors pourquoi ? Il l'aurait enlevé avant de se laver ce matin ? Mais là encore pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il ne l'enlevait pas d'habitude...

Il soupira et se dit que de toute manière il avait cherché partout dans cette chambre, qui ressemblait à présent à une sorte de champs de bataille, alors autant aller voir ailleurs.

En sortant de sa chambre le jeune homme prit bien soin de mettre sa main droite dans sa poche. L'absence de son anneau était quelque chose d'humiliant pour un Zweilt. Il pria en chemin pour ne pas tomber sur Shusei. Il ne pourrait pas le regarder dans les yeux.. pourtant... pourtant... il fallait avouer que Shusei pouvait l'aider... avec les yeux de dieu il saurait où se trouve sa bague en quelques minutes... Non !

Il n'avouerait jamais à Shusei qu'il avait égaré son anneau ! C'était trop irrespectueux ! Et... Shusei aimait trop le taquiner. Lui donner une occasion pareille... c'était hors de question ! Sa fierté de Zweilt l'obligeait à retrouver son anneau seul !

Arrivant devant les salles de bains communes il espéra enfin mettre la main sur sa bague. Sauf qu'à peine ouvrit-il la porte qu'un cri sur aiguë l'accueillit suivit de quelques bouteilles de shampoing volantes. Hotsuma ne put pas toute les éviter et fini par s'en prendre une en plein front. Le temps qu'il récupère de sa blessure la porte se referma en claquant suivit de quelques douces paroles de la part de la jeune Zweilt du manoir :

« Hotsuma, sale ourse ! Pervers ! Disparaît d'ici immédiatement !

- Quoi ?! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu ne fermes pas cette porte à clé ! Et il est presque midi, qui se laverait encore à cette heure ?!

Argumenta le garçon bourru en se massant le front mais il fut bien vite coupé par la voix véhémente de Tôko :

- Le verrou n'est toujours pas réparé je te signale ! Et une jeune fille délicate comme moi prends soin d'elle, il n'y a pas d'heure pour ça ! Mais je ne demande pas à une créature aussi primaire que toi de comprendre ça !

- Délicate... ben voyons,

maugréa à voix basse Hotsuma, mais pas assez bas pour échapper à une détentrice des oreilles de dieu...

- Sa suffit ! Disparaît ! »

Hotsuma n'eut alors d'autre choix que de battre en retraite face à la furie qui logeait dans la salle de bain. Mais ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si sa bague était là-bas ou non... et hors de question de demander à cette folle si elle y était...

De toute façon ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça. Au final il était presque ceratin qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là bas. Mais dans ce cas où se trouvait-elle ? Ça... il n'en avait aucune idée...

XxxxxX

Quand Shusei fut de retour dans ses appartements partagés avec Hotsuma il ne trouva pas son partenaire dans leur salon commun. Il alla alors jusqu'à la chambre, frappa doucement, n'ayant aucune réponse il entra tout de même.

Shusei savait énormément de choses sur son partenaire. Comme le fait que le rangement n'était pas son point fort. Mais... tout de même... là il y avait une limite entre ne pas savoir ranger et le faire exprès...

Il avança dans ce qui ressemblait plus à l'antre d'une bête sauvage qu'à une chambre. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Les tiroirs ouverts, leurs contenus à moitié déversés. Les coussins du canapé aux quatre coins de la pièce. Et tellement d'autres choses encore jonchés le sol. Pour peu Shusei aurait pu croire qu'Hotsuma venait de se faire cambrioler...

En approchant du lit il trouva la cause de tout ce remue-ménage endormi comme un loir sur des draps très mal repliés. Bien qu'à y regarder de plus près, ses sourcils se fronçaient de temps à autre et quelques grognements lui échappaient aussi.

Shusei s'essaya près de l'animal sauvage avec un sourire légèrement moqueur. Il l'observa quelques temps. Visiblement son partenaire ne faisait pas de bons rêves. Il avait l'air tracassé par quelque chose jusque dans son sommeil. Inquiet de voir cela Shusei se demanda si...

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un anneau argenté plus scintillant que jamais. Shusei se demanda si c'était cela qui préoccupait tant son ami. Puis à y regarder les alentours... cela expliquerait pas mal de choses.

Prenant délicatement la main droite d'Hotsuma il put lui remettre à son pouce sa bague de Zweilt. Il resta à ses côtés quelque temps regardant si son partenaire se calmait alors.

Shusei avait dû lui enlever son anneau hier soir. Ils étaient rentrés de mission tard dans la soirée. Ils s'étaient battu contre quelques Duras. Rien de bien méchant mais ils avaient eu tout de même quelques blessures. Si ils avaient pu se soigner sans l'aide de leur docteur Shusei avait remarqué qu'Hotsuma s'était blessé à la main. Alors que ce dernier dormait déjà sur le canapé. Lui même ne l'avait pas remarqué. Le sang avait séché sur son anneau et Shusei lui avait alors retiré pour le lui nettoyer le lendemain matin.

Il était vrai que Shusei avait prévu de lui rendre avant même qu'Hotsuma ne se réveille aujourd'hui mais il avait été occupé à aider Yuki et Tsukumo à retrouver les lapins de ce dernier qui s'étaient enfuis de leur clapier dans la matinée. Oubliant alors que son partenaire ne comprendrait pas l'absence de sa bague à son réveil...

Shusei se releva du lit et avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Son ami dormait visiblement plus tranquillement à présent. Mais ce n'était plus l'heure de dormir. Saisissant la poignée de porte il lui donna un peu d'élan avant de la faire brusquement claquer .

Le pauvre Hotsuma se réveilla en sursaut :

« Ah ! Mais qu'est ce que... Shusei ?!

Hotsuma se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise il voulut cacher sa main quelque part mais... c'est là qu'il la vit à son pouce... là où elle était sa place... comme toujours.

- Mais... comment...

Shusei coupa alors son partenaire :

- C'est l'heure de manger Hotsuma. Il serait temps que tu te lèves mais tu me feras le plaisir de ranger un peu ce gourbi avant de descendre.

- Hein ?! Mais... mais non mais c'est parce que...

- Parce que quoi ? Le mit au défi un Shusei qui savait bien ce que voulait désespérément expliquer Hotsuma.

Ce dernier se tut alors ne se résonnant pas à avouer ce qui c'était passé. Se grattant la tête il chercha une explication.

Shusei allait repartir mais il rajouta :

- La prochaine fois tu devrais commencer par me demander quand tu cherches ta bague...

- Quoi ?!

Shusei s'éclipsa sur ces mots laissant un Hotsuma qui commençait à comprendre un peu mieux ce qui avait pu se passer.

- Hé ! Shusei ! Attends ! Qu'est ce qu... Aaah ! »

Se relevant brutalement Hotsuma trébucha sur les objets qu'il avait envoyés au sol plus tôt dans la matinée. Vraiment son partenaire aimait s'amuser de lui.

XxxxxxX

Merci à Rinne-Chan, Petitsushi et Anju pour leur reviews !

Concernant ces deux dernière je vais répondre ici à vos reviews pour dans 'Dans cette chambre' n'ayant pas trop d'autres choix ! ^^'

**Petitsushi : **Oh toi aussi ton couple préfré c'est HotsuShu ? Super ! ^^ je les adore tellement !

Je suis très heureuse que tu es apprécié ce premier one shot et j'espère que tu as aimé celui ci aussi ! Et qu'il n'est pas arrivé trop tard à ton goût ! ^^' Je les écris des que j'ai une idée ( et le temps) alors les publications peuvent être très variables ! Si tu le souhaite tu peux me donner ton adresse mail et je te préviendrais comme ça de chaque nouveau chapitre !

**Anju : **Je réponds en tant qu'auteur à une lectrice qui a eu la gentillesse de m'écrire une review bien remplie. Je suis très contente que tu es adhérée à ce style d'écriture et à l'ambiance du one shot ! Pour moi c'est un sacré compliment ! ^^

**Rinne-Chan : **Merci encore à toi ! ^^ J'espère que tu aimes aussi ce nouvel one shot ! Pour le reste on a eu l'occasion de pas mal s'en parler ! ^^


End file.
